1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supersonic nozzle for injecting a gas into an infrared spectrometer and, in particular, to a supersonic nozzle having an aperture that produces a one-dimensional expansion of said gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use laser technology to record spectra of gases in jets. In fact, because of the success of laser technology in this area, the use of conventional spectrometers has been almost totally neglected. While nozzles have been used during experimentation in FTIR spectroscopy, the results previously obtainable are much inferior to the resolution and sensitivity of laser techniques. Further, previous nozzles could not be used to produce clusters.